


Our Life, Our Past, Our World

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Betrayal, Counterparts - Freeform, Developing AU XD, F/M, Gang! AU (Red Army), Gen, Imported, Modern Life! AU, Multi, Please dont kill me, STILL IN PROGRESS, Selfcest, i don't know what else to put, reunion! au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You knew them your whole life. They became apart of you, a bond that would never be broken.....But what happens if that bond was shattered, and everything you once thought you knew.Was a lie?(WIP Eddsworld AU)





	1. Introduction- Part I

"And............................Done!" 

A brown haired man, looked to be at least age 27, and wearing his usual trademark green hoodie suddenly remarked as he finished working on his small little art project he started on since yesterday, Friday to be exact. 

The picture consisted of four friends riding a rollercoaster, who looked rather close. One of them looked like the artist himself, having brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a green hoodie as well, holding a can of coca-cola on his side. The second friend was wearing a blue hoodie, his hair pointing up like spikes and had unsual looking black eyes, to the point where they looked nonexistent. He was the only one who looked unimpressed with the rollercoaster ride, and almost angry at somebody else. The third friend was a wearing a purple hoodie, with a green overcoat, freckles, and his hair was ginger and he was holding his face, almost as if he was protecting it from either A. potentially flying debris that would land on his face, or B. scared from the impact the landing would have. Seeing his expression, both terrified the ginger male. The last friend was wearing a red hoodie, and was sitting on the side of the second friend (who was most likely the cause of his anger), his hair was an unusual shape of horns and looked like he was trying to push the blue hoodie guy off the rollercoaster. The only one who was smiling throughout it all was the green hoodie, looking like he was having the time of his life, which he indeed was.

.....Something about the picture fascinated him in some way, it represented a sense of togetherness, or a reunion, or whatever random sentimental feeling was to come out the four of them being together. It looked like the four of them were like pieces to a puzzle, a complementary batch of pieces that were always connected, soulmates that could never be torn apart.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The brown haired artist silently chuckled as he took a look at the (albeit random and pretty disoriented) delightful piece of slice-of-life artwork and almost felt nostalgic. 

What a load of bullshit that was.

The artist grabbed the full can of Coca-Cola still sitting on his side, and got up from his computer desk. His mind filled with nostalgic thoughts and memories had started wondering around in his head.

He soon took himself and sat on his apartment's couch, taking the remote hidden under the side arm of the couch and turning on the T.V-

BREAKING NEWS

Unfortunately, the T.V's volume was on an unusually high number and the impact of the newsman's voice was enough to make the poor artist's ears bleed. He rushed back for his remote and hurriedly turned the volume down. Now in too much of an annoyed mood to want to even listen to the news right now, but he still did so anyways. 

≈≈≈≈

"The newest rock'n roll sensation is sweeping the nation of England. Taking up every radio station and night-time TV talkshow by storm with their newest hit single 'Cupid Shot Me With A Harpoon'. Despite their origins in England, everyone around the world is fangirling over them (be it female or male). Buying up merch, screaming their names when they are spotted on and off stage, speaking about them on radio, and even at their inexpensive concerts."

Newspapers are filled with hundreds of articles, local talk shows speak highly of the group, and almost every paparazzi craves to take a picture of at least one of the spotted bandmembers on a regular basis, which is said to be obviously annoying according to their lead singer. Their merchandise is seen for split solid seconds at local gift shops and Hot Topics before they are soon swiped off the shelves by serious devoted fangirls and fanboys. Stores are also selling many knockoff versions of the band's T-shirts but people buy them anyway, wanting to claim any and all related items as their own. 

The band is called Jehovah's Witness, a punk-rock alternative band ran by the popular lead singer, Thomas Reed. It is rumored the band's name was inspired by an old insult that was given to the lead singer years ago, and many people still don't get why it would be used as a name. However, a lot of the band's fans are stuck with the belief that Thomas named it that in order to stick it to whoever once said it.

≈≈≈≈≈≈

8:09 P.M

 

Sooner or later, text messages started blowing up the artist's phone. One of them from a guy in his contacts named "Matthew" and another from a random person named "Elliot". He read one of the first text from Matthew.  
_____

Matthew: OMG! Tom is famous!

Edd: yeah, my ears nearly bled before I heard it.

Matthew: ugh, why did Tom have to reach the spotlight first. I would have loved to show my beautiful face off to the world in that band of his lol.

Edd: Perhaps cuz someone like you wouldn't "Matt-ch" XD 

Matthew: -_-

....

Maybe it's time now.

Edd: anyways, did you try to get into contact with him?

Matthew: with who?

The text message nearly startled the male. After a few more seconds he texted back to Matthew.

Edd: Come on Matt, don't tell me you forgot again.

Matthew: who the hell are you talking about Edd?

After a few moments after that reply, Edd began to have a realization: It had been a total of 3 years since the men had any contact with him, no wonder Matthew had forgotten about him after all this time. The person who not only was the last connecting puzzle piece in their relationship,

but also the one who shattered it. 

At this point, Edd didn't know how to reply to Matthew. He felt that by reminding him of who he was referring to would make him get pissed off. 

But if he didn't say anything, Matt would start getting worried.

Edd groaned.

Matthew: Edd? Who are you talking about?

Think, come on Edd.

Matthew: Edd?

Think.....

Matthew: Eddddddd?

THINK GOD DAMNIT.

 

-

Screw it' he thought. 

Edd: nothing, just been an odd night that's all.

Good, good enough.

 

Matthew: Ohh. Okay, tht was weird.

.....good enough, yeah...

Edd: I'm...gonna probably take a nap soon, good night matt

Matthew: Good Night Edd! 

Edd took a deep sign before he turned off his phone, ending the text convo between him and one of his "old friends"

No, why would he refer to him like that? 

They have always been friends, just........

They were seperated is all.

_________

≈≈≈  
Edd went to ly down on his bed. Thoughts crowding his mind to the point where he couldn't think clearly. He kept trying to think of a way to break it to Matt about that person. That one whose name was forgotten for a case of "3 years".

 

3.

Damn.

Years.

Of time not spent with someone who they knew MUCH longer than to be forgotten about and left behind for just a measly 3 years. Just the memory of him and what he did to them still swirling in his mind, but he wouldn't tell them that. Because he was the one everyone wanted to rely on, the outgoing guy, the one who could bring peace, the loyal and endearing friend.

The leader. 

 

He had to remain strong for them, for their feelings, and to put the past aside. That was Edd's choice.

and mine alone.

___

10:30 P.M

BEEP

BEEP

I'M A SHEEP

The noise from Edd's ringtone woke the brown-haired male out of his slumber. Edd then remembered after he texted Matthew, he forgot to get back with Elliot who also texted him before that. 

"Aw crap.."

_____________________________

A/N: So that was the first part of this introduction, some of you who might be reading this might be wondering "Who the heck is Elliot?", well.....That will be revealed in the second part of this intro, for now, let me know your thoughts down below. Crys out!


	2. Introduction- Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, so now we are getting down to the nitty-gritty. Dont know why I made this intro so huge, but it is what it is I guess. Enjoy.....

-3 Years Ago-

His gaze had swivelled over to the waiting room, looking for the 

place where his two friends had sat. The seats closest to it stood 

empty, sandwiched between two sweating, shivering men. Arms 

wrapped around with bandages everywhere where bullet holes 

remained. For some reason, both men looked oddly familar to the 

brown haired male, feeling like he seen them somewhere before in 

this whole ordeal. He was suddenly lead to the other side of the 

room, the bland walls and tableful of torn magazines being much 

more distasteful and dull than it appeared, none of it had mattered to him...

___________________________________________________________________

No.....

No....This wasn't right.

"It...It can't be true, can it?"

"Come on guys, this is Tord we are talking about. He'll make it through."

Although his sentence was refering to all the "three" guys, to him, it felt like only "two" people arguing in the same room. The brown haired male was still sitting in the waiting room chair, not saying a single word, his other two friends still standing up and talking out what had occurred to their last friend. But the green hoodied male was in no mood to speak, he only sat there, cowering in fear and holding his hands on his head. Sligfahtly rocking back and fourth, praying to himself this was just a nightmare and he could wake up at any moment. His friends talking about his fate was not helping the man's current mental state at this second. 

"What if he can't? They already said he lost too much blood. Oh god. Oh God. ohgodohgogohgod. OH GOD."

He just wanted them to shut up, please, just shut up.

"MATTHEW. I know, I know..." The blue hoodied individual was standing around and walking in circles, sweating furiously as he continued to conversate with his best friend who, despite not knowing that he was only adding fuel to his mixture of complex emotions and anger in his 'eyes'. He was just as much as a terrified and quivering mess as the ginger who stood in front of him, Heck, the only reason he was trying to calm Matthew down was because the cola lover, who usually knew what right things to say to calm down the situation, was now doing the absolute opposite.

nothing.

Now here he was, trying to take charge of an obviously very bad scenario that in all honesty couldn't be solved by comforting, soothing words. But by fate that was now only left in whatever fighting chance their friend had left in that fragile, shot up body.

"What if he doesn't make it!?!?!"

shut up.....

"How am I supposed to know!? We don't know anying yet! Sit down for a damn minute and wait! Predicting anything won't help!"

........shut up.......

The ginger didn't know what to do, his whole face was covered in sweat and tears from crying earlier before, he couldn't take all this waiting and waiting and waiting. He just wanted to know now what was to become of their friend, he didn't care if he was into some dangerous crap, he didn't care that he was involved in a gang war, he just wanted his old friend to come back. 

Finally, after a few seconds of convincing from Tom (who was in no right mind to calm someone down after what he had just witnessed) he sat back down on one of the chairs, still freaking out mentally at how fast-paced this all was. His head was spinning, from hearing the bullets outside their apartment, to hearing the incident in the news, to rushing straight to the hospital. Everything was just becoming too much for the ginger-head, he wanted this all to be over with and they could go back to the good ol days, how out-numbered and naive those dreams were now.

The boys sat there for minutes, but to them it was like hours, slow and painful hours as the day kept repeating in their heads.

".......Tom." Matthew spoke up, feeling the urge to ask a question that the person he asked could not possibly grant an answer for.

"........What if Tord dies?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
dead silence.

 

"I-"

SHUT UP.

Tom pratically was jumpscared out of his seat upon hearing that, he still did so, never hearing such an intimidating new tone spark out from inside his friend before. Meanwhile, the ginger still remained in his own seat, staring directly at his friend who was both in complete utter shock, and total despair.

SHUT UP.

SHUT UP.

SHUT UP.

SHUT UP.

The emotional breakdown had caused the male to grab the cola can he had gotten from the vending machine and smashed it hard on the ground. The impact of the toss so damaging the can itself broke, a variety of pieces scattersd on the floor, luckily there was not that much cola left in there, but still enough to leave quite a big mess.-

_______________________________________________________________________

Edd couldn't take it anymore, the whole hospital had probably heard his loud outburst but he didn't care, tears started weilling up in his green eyes, looking like they were becoming more and more duller by the second. 

Unlike his friends who had been through the fast paced event and didn't know which way was the right way to turn (rightfully so, no one in their right mind would know exactly what to do). Edd had seen it all unfold in front of his own eyes, the brutal gang war that had broke out in front of the apartment's street, the bullet that pierced through one of his neighbor's torso, the innocent bystanders rushing to take cover, everything. To the green hoodied male, it showed him what he thought war must look like to soldiers, but the one thing that troubled the man the most was finding his best friend bleeding out on the ground, 

(so much blood.....)

a gunshot straight to the chest and a gun still in his hand. Said gun now covered in blood by the aim of the gunshot, red liquid dripping down on the pistol.

After that, everything went blank. 

The poor male had blacked out from all that he had saw.

All he could remember clearly was some guy screaming, sounding kinda like his own voice, but it was distinct.

Suddenly, the doctor had came back to the waiting room. All the boys stood from their chairs (Tom still standing up) waiting for his result like they were waiting on a death row, confusion and anticipation clouding up their sense of judgement.

_______________________________________________________________________

It had been 5 years since that "incident" occurred.

Everything had changed.

That's what they all say when a literally, life-changing experience happens sometime in someone's life.

But this was not just "someone's" life though, this was all of their lives.

Saying "everything had changed" was a total understatement for the events that would take place soon later on.

Tord was released from the hospital in a couple months, he was later soon sent straight off to prison. No exceptions, nor reconsiderations. Scheduled to stay there for a sentence of 10 years. 

Of course, he had it coming. After all, people violently died in that war, whether they were rival gang members, members from his own gang, or innocent people that were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. There was no way he could've expected to get out of that scott free, and he had known that. 

But what hurt the young male the most was not just the events that had transpired afterwards, but the hurtful fact that had stared the green eyed man right in the face. A scornful, painful truth that he had refused for a pretty long time. He didn't want to recognize that all this time Tom was right, and he had the correct speculations. Because it felt like coming to terms with the inevitable fact that Tord had lied.

For years.

Keeping his life as a "gang leader" hidden from the people he said he cared about the most, his so-called "friends", who in reality were just people who got caught up in his twisted games of life and death. Perhaps not all their fun times and good memories were false, and maybe Tord really wasn't an sadistic criminal deep down. But, who was he to tell? Not after all the fresh blood Tord now carries on his hands. At this point, he didn't know what to trust aanymore, good or bad. 

There was no turning back.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Or was there?

.................................................................................................................

-Present-

______________________________________________________________________  
The brunette had been sitting right there in her chair glowering, her face resting on her hand with one arm and twirling her pen with another as she stared intently at her laptop's screen, waiting anxiously for the newest update on her Windows 8 to stop taking it's good ol' time (1 and a half hours right now) and finally get itself done. Her usual ponytail she wore untied, flowing shoulder length hair now easing behind her. However, the anticipation of her laptop's loading screen and that tiny little bar finally reaching full, wasn't the only thing that had been putting her on edge.

The door creaked as the twin-horned haired lady opened it slightly, slipping through the gap, before pushing it shut behind her. She paused for a second as her eyes adjusted to the bright lit living room, living in a dim house for so long almost made her allergic to the light, but she decided said nothing. Elliot was internally grateful the apartment looked "home-coming" enough. Matilda was happy her best friend gave in to her suggestion of moving in with them. And Tamara....well, she wasn't that too interested. She was getting not that great of a vibe from her new roomate since she was introduced to the woman for the first time, now she had to live with her, this would either end in a happy ending or a bad one in her mind, not that she'd say anything now. 

Having allowed her best friend's old friend from the past to move in with them. The brunette never thought the week would turn out as difficult as it had been, between Tamara constantly complaining about how their new roomate hates her to Matilda now keeping her own officially made body pillow in the house, How did she even get one? The brunette thought to herself. She sighed knowing that their was probably no way she could get an answer. There was no way this week could get anymore eventful-

"The newest rock'n roll sensation is sweeping the nation of England. Taking up every radio station and night-time TV talkshow by storm with their newest hit single 'Cupid Shot Me With A Harpoon'. Despite their origins in England, everyone around the world is fangirling over them (be it female or male). Buying up merch, screaming their names when they are spotted on and off stage, speaking about them on radio, and even at their inexpensive concerts." 

She swiveled her chair around, raising a curious eyebrow at the sound of the news mentioned.

Or maybe she was wrong.  
______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well that's to end off this LOOOOOONG introduction. Now we can finally get to the good stuff, poor Edd's had it pretty rough for the past 3 years now. This is actually going to be the start off for the -Cola Clovers- Arc. P. S- Try to spot out a reference that was used in this fic, there are some XD. Anyways, thanks for reading and Crys Out!


	3. -Clover ARC-

Chapter 1

Edward's POV

Fluent, breezy air from the small peek-through out of his bedroom window faintly passed through Edward's body as he sat on the edge of his bed. Dialing back the number that had texted him beforehand. 

Waiting on the phone to pick up, Edd was taking the few minutes to quietly recollect on how he heard from her. "Heard" as in chatting online on some private chat, and calling each other when one had the chance. Other than that, Edd  
hadn't exactly met her before, which was something both Edd was skeptical on doing, and a certain curious side of him felt the wanting to do so. It was a monday evening while Edward was on a comic-sharing website, and she had commented on one of his older works back when he first started drawing comics, which had made him feel a tiny bit self-conscious. Edd had always held back the fact that he was introverted, not that Thomas, Matthew, and Tord didn't already know that about him. Being some of the few friends that he made since middle school, they were the people who opened up his closed inner shell. But then after years of living with each other in a shared apartment, each member of the group with their own seperate personalities and dreams, the 4-member gang of boys eventually fell apart, thankfully not in a bad way.  
at first.

Matthew was still the same person he was, in fact, he was the one who changed the least out of the group.......Edd worried for Matt the most ever since the crew grew further and further away from one another. Matthew was one of the balancing factors that still kept their crew alive, he ironically was the first to move out. Edward worried that if they were sperated, Matt would feel left alone, although Matt wouldn't think of it as a Huge deal since he had a narcisstic viewpoint at times. He still feared for the man being left solo, and tried to keep in contact with him all the time, almost like he hadn't moved away.

Next was Tom, who started to work on his writing skills a bit more, practicing his bass until he soon was noticed at that local bar he usually vistited. One thing lead to another...Tom booking gig after gig..Now he spends his time as a lead bassist for a rock band, and Edd couldn't be more happy for him. He still maintains contact with him and Matthew though, making sure to face time with them whenever he had the opportunity to.

 

Meanwhile, Tord he......was a different story. 

 

Tord had this noticeable habit of his, going out at random times and leaving the gang to fend for themselves usually after one of their little "adventures" ended. This wasn't really anything thet had to worry about when the group still remained together, probably because Tom always kept a watchful on him......

He could never trust him, no matter how much Thomas and Tord tried to hide their negativity towards each other. Matthew and Edward both knew, come on, thise two would've had to try better than that to fool them. Of course, Matt was too late to figuring it out sooner, but he wasn't stupid. 

Remembering those days became bittersweet occasions to him now. Marking both the days they were all together once more to the day he did what he did, what they all did. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Edward could never understand how everything had went from being so right, so refreshing, so perfect to ending up so bluntly, like an intriguing movie that had the perfect beginning and a cliffhanger for a ending. Those movies never got too much of a good reception. Sure, they all had rough times, but they all were there for one another, supporting through tough times and laughing it up at fruitful times.

Edd once tried to visit the ol' Norwegian in his prison cell. Years after the damage he left was did and done for, trying to relinquish that sense of "old times" that had been repeating in his mind tremendously since the event occurred. But everytime -- every freaking time... -- he couldn't, not when his emotions would have been all over the place seeing him in front of his face. Possibly joking at the fact that their friendship was a facade.....or maybe feeling horrible that he even did it. Or worse, he could just forget it all together, being in jail changes people, but he couldn't forget them, right? Right?

 

Right?  
___________________________________________________________

"Hey" 

Edd snapped out of his thought bubble upon hearing it, smiling at the comforting feel it gave him. 

That low, yet friendly voice that now sprung up from the phone, stunning him like a fierce gasp of air (or probably that was just the window again, maybe he should close it.....) It was wonderfully familiar and soothing to him, but somehow foreign, beholding an unrecognizable edge to it. Understandable after not hearing the tone of the female in some time. Yet, the sound surfaced divine images of a past time, a time that would later lead him down a path that was welcoming. Sure he never met her before, but he knew her quite well....Ehh, well enough anyways, he knew they shared the same liking for Coca-Cola (who wouldn't? Best soda drink in the world. Oh what his life would be like without it-). They both had a liking for animation.

Annnnnnnnddddddddddddd.

that was all he knew.

________________________________  
Clover ARC - Part I (current)

Spade ARC - Part II (next)

Diamond ARC - Part III (later)

Hjerte ARC - Part IV (Last)


	4. -Clover ARC-

Chapter 2  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

"Jehovah's Witness? that's a.....creative name." 

The ginger stated, legs crossed and putting her finger to her lip in a thoughtful, aristocratic-looking mannerism. Possibly trying to guess what that name was supposed to mean despite having no exact clue at all. On the other hand, her voice and the other roommates who were with her echoed loudly into the brunette's room due to their apartment's sensitive walls. Much to said brunette's annoyance, and inevitable curiosity. As she got up from her computer desk and headed straight back into the living room, where they have apparently had already regrouped in, watching the news before the newest sci-fy show came on. "Doctor How" A spinoff show to "Doctor Why", not a lot was known about the show, but it still had to do with magic.

Elliot had her eyes focused on the news scene. Something about the name "Thomas Reed" felt familar to her, like something...no, someone had mentioned the very same name to her before. 

....

 

"Right Tammi?" 

The ginger blanked out of her extensive thoughts rather too swiftly, going from her serious mood back to her usual mood. Almost surprising the brunette to her side by the near abruptness of her question and the sudden change in the girl's emotion. The ginger tilted her head to the right, now facing both her best friends: One whom had earlier been holding a glass of (now empty) smirnoff, and another whom was sitting at the table, still eating the meal that the ginger had fixed this afternoon. 

"...................Oh, yeah, totally." 

The girl who sat next to her recoiled, keeping "eye" contact before her gaze became glazed, half interested in what the ginger was articulating about and half not captivated by the subject she was addressing right now. 

Speaking of half, the girl was half drunk from all the smirnoff she managed to cram down her throat tonight. However, she had betted her and Eillot that she was going to 'try' to stay sober, once being on an hardcore alcoholic binge the night prior. But Elliot knew betting something like that would be near impossible for someone like her. She just wanted to see where it would take her. Watching as Tammi was currently stopping a burp about to pass her lips, her sentence nearly coming out as slurred when spoke of to the ginger female. Elliot silently snickered, she knew Tammi.

She knew all of them, matter of fact.

Elliot shrugged as she went over to the refrigerator, now was the best time to have a "colassic" drink. The brunette giggled quietly at her own pun. 

The new roommate was busy pushing a pile of mashed potatoes around on her plate, trying to figure out how much gravy she could soak up before she could make it look unappetising enough that she would be forgiven for not eating it. Matilda wasn't the bestest cook in the world, so to speak. She was full anyways, having finished her main course at least half an hour ago, but the incessant staring of one of her "new friends" coming from her left was making it impossible for her to ask if she could be excused. 

She slumped back into her chair, dropping her fork, blushing when it clattered a little too loudly against the wooden floor. The table went silent for a second, and all eyes were on her. Faen....

Well, except Elliot, who had already went and got a can of cherry cola from the fridge before heading back to her room. Heldigvis måtte hun ikke se det.... the woman retorted in her mind.

Tammi narrowed her 'eyes' at the sight, before bursting into a huge grin. Holding back soft giggles that escaped from her mouth.

Matilda's face was now serious again, annoyed at her revealed-to-be-heavily-drunk-all-this-time-best-friend. Crossing her arms for a short period of time while Tammi still kept heckling, not even caring about the bet anymore as she roughly grabbed Matilda's shoulder, slurred speech and laughter ruining what she was saying about the woman.

Meanwhile, The new roommate seemed mildly embarrassed, never ending curses repeating in her head.

Elliot stood behind, unknowingly to the rest, spectating the 2-minute disaster before she left back into her bedroom. Almost chuckling too at the rather awkward moment.

So much for keeping her drunkeness held in.  
_______________________________________________________

Elliot's POV

"Hey"

She spoke out loud once the phone reached his call, her tone beholding a sense of caring emotion, but also inner awkwardness. Secretly she was attempting to sound much more formal than in reality, but instead ended up sounding more like a nervous wreck. 

"Hey, uh.......Sorry I didn't respond back to your text this morning."

Elliot was taken aback, she had completely forgotten about that text message she sent him. Knowing how busy he was with his work and all, she had a feeling he wouldn't get back to her right away.

"Nah, it's fine." A pause. ".....You okay?"

A couple of seconds passed through before the other side said something again.

"Y-yeah. I'm alright" his voice had deepened a little.

She could almost tell the concern in his voice. But she tried to play it off, after all, it probably wasn't something appropriate to ask about right now. 

....  
...  
..  
.

Oh great. Now she's lying to herself again, how many times has she done that in a while?

________________________________________________________________


End file.
